Tell Him
Tell Him (en español Dile), es una canción presentada en el episodio Sadie Hawkins. La versión original pertenece a The Exciters. Es interpretada por Brittany, Marley y las Chicas de New Directions. Tambien se puede escuchar en el episodio Silly Love Song en su versión original y es Kurt quien la pone a reproducir en casa de Rachel mientras comentan sobre la decisión de los Warblers. Letra Marley: I know something about love Brittany: You've gotta want it bad Marley: If that guy's got into your blood Brittany: Go out and get him Brittany y Marley con las Chicas de New Directions armonizando: If you want him to be The very part of you Makes you want to breathe Here's the thing to do Brittany y Marley con las Chicas de New Directions: Tell him that You're never gonna leave him Tell him that You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany: I know something about love Marley: You gotta show it and Make him see the moon up above Brittany y Marley (Chicas de New Directions): Reach out and get him Brittany y Marley con las Chicas de New Directions armonizando If you want him to be (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Always by your side (Do, do, do, do, do, do) If you want him to (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Only think of you (Do, do, do, do, do, do) Brittany y Marley con las Chicas de New Directions: Tell him that You're never gonna leave him Tell him that You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany con las Chicas de New Directions armonizando: Ever since the world began It's been that way for man And women were created Marley con las Chicas de New Directions armonizando: To make love their destiny Then why should true love be So complicated Oh, yeah! Brittany y Marley (Chicas de New Directions): Oh! (Ah) I know something about love (Ah) You gotta take his hand (Ah) Show him what the world is made of (Ah) One kiss will prove it Brittany con las Chicas de New Directions armonizando: If you want him to be Always by your side Take his hand tonight Swallow your foolish pride Brittany y Marley con las Chicas de New Directions: Tell him that You're never gonna leave him Tell him that You're always gonna love him Brittany con las Chicas de New Directions (Marley): Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Oh, you have to tell him now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Girl, you gotta tell him right now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Brittany y Marley con las Chicas de New Directions: Tell him right now! Galeria Tell him.jpg Tell Him.jpg 1.jpg Tell Him.jpg 2.jpg Tell Him.jpg 3.jpg Tell Him.jpg 4.jpg Tell Him P.jpg Curiosidades *Esta canción originalmente iba a ser interpretada por Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes en la Primera Temporada. *La versión original de la canción apareció en , cuando Kurt se entera de que no será él a quien Blaine le cante en San Valentín. *Detras de Jake, Finn y Ryder hay un letrero en español que dice Tener hambre, Tener sed, Tener prisa, Estar triste y emocionado. *Tina tiene un parecido con Sunshine Corazon, ya que en las Nacionales del 2011, el atuendo usado por ella es similar. *El vestido de Unique es el único que tiene mangas. *Brittany hace referencia a números anteriores como Tik Tok, Hold It Against Me, Run the World en los que la música aparece cuando ella voltea o dice: "It's Brittany bitch". *Los tacones de Brittany y Unique son más bajos que los de las demás chicas. *Casi al final podemos ver como a Kitty se le sale un zapato pero vuelve a la fila y sigue bailando. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sadie Hawkins Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Duetos de Brittany Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique